Device fabrication can be carried out using traditional lithography and etching techniques, which are often expensive and limited by a trade-off between resolution and throughput. While nanoimprint lithography (“NIL”) and soft lithography strategies may be promising pathways for eliminating this trade-off, such techniques require the use of an intermediate thermoplastic or resist material that must be applied and structured before the pattern can be transferred into the device material. This requires levels of processing complexity that add time and cost to device fabrication.